


Broken Core

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, asking for help, implied failed relationship, repairing the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: The core to one of the engines was beyond broken and Buddy needed help, no other way to say it. He knew one woman that was an expert on machinery, but well, it didn't end on a happy note. Well, now was a better time than ever to apologize
Relationships: buddy/original female character
Kudos: 1





	Broken Core

Buddy sighed as he laid flat under the engine, tugging out the rusted part. He pushed himself out and tugged his goggles down to rest on his neck. Another broken part and no replacement in sight. And this one was more than important, being part of the core of the engine.

The Celsius was currently resting near the Moonflow, anchored in the water to let the engines rest while the women were out. The engines that were held together by little more than hope and handmade parts. Even between Shinra and Buddy, the engines were ready to give up at too much stress.

The women were finding quests to do while they were out, not really hunting for spheres, just fighting fiends and finding any jobs to help with. And he was unsuccessfully trying to make any sort of repairs to the engines. Emphasis on unsuccessful.

He stood up and tugged his goggles over his eyes, taking the elevator down to leave the airship. Djose Temple wasn't too far and he could use a good walk. He took a deep breath and started the trek to Djose Temple.

Djose Temple always felt busy. People milling about, waiting to sign up for the dig. Others were busy working on their machina, repairing or building something. The once sacred temple was now busy with an overabundance of machinery and people.

Buddy smiled slightly, walking inside the temple. Looking around, he easily spotted the familiar pair of legs sticking out from a machina. He took a deep breath and walked over, kneeling down beside the machina.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Dasia."

The tinkering noise stopped and a woman's voice chimed out in Al-Bhed, "Buddy."

He smiled slightly, fidgeting with the small piece from the engine, and responding in his native tongue. "I've got a new project for you."

The tinkering noise continued. "Gippal's got me busy as it is."

He hummed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I heard you started working for him. You dig, too?"

"Of course I do. I heard you're a spherehunter now? Find any good music spheres?"

He smiled slightly. "We have. I'm mostly the navigator and help keep the ship going."

The tinkering stopped again. "Ship?"

He lightly smirked. Hook. "Well, we do have to travel quite a bit. Besaid, Kilika, Bikanel, Zanarkand. Not exactly within walking distance."

The tinkering continued, at a much slower pace. "True. Must be a good ship to travel the seas so quickly."

Now for the line. "It's pretty fast, it doesn't take long to even go from Besaid to Zanarkand. Maybe half a day, less if Brother wants to pilot."

"Ha! Brother couldn't drive a ship in a straight line if he tried. Let me guess, you keep things running smoothly?"

He smiled, sitting as he rested his arms over his knees. "Me and Shinra do. I also navigate. Barkeep, well, he Barkeeps."

A soft laugh floated up, along with a loud popping noise from the machina before it powered on. She spoke in Common as she spoke, "No shit. Alright, machina's fixed! I'm done! Break it again and I break your knees!"

He chuckled as she slowly stood, stretching out and cleaning off her dirty hands on a rag tied to her hip. "Well, the ship is actually in need of a proper repair. It needs a better pair of hands."

She shrugged, glancing at him. "I'm busy. There's always more machina to fix around here."

He nodded, standing up to look at her. "I can tell, but I don't think anyone else can fix it."

She sighed, tugging the goggles to her forehead. "I expect proper payment. Where's the ship? Probably just a busted motor..."

He smiled. "You should know something. This isn't just a regular ship. It's an airship, called the Celsius." And, sinker.

Dasia's eyes flashed to him, widenening. "No."

Buddy merely grinned. "Yes."

She blinked and then frowned. "Alright, I want in. Needed an excuse to leave anyway."

He laughed, following her as she walked swiftly to the living areas hidden in the temple. "Glad I could give you an excuse. Gippal won't mind?"

She waved her hand, unlocking the door to her small room. Possibly a monk's room at one time, but now hers, with spare parts and a small machina resting in a corner. "Gippal pays me but it's not like I'm his only decent engineer."

He smiled slightly, leaning against the doorway as she pulled out a bag to pack. "True. Hey, Dasia?"

She glanced up as she packed some clothes, tucking them in the bag. "You left me on Bikanel for your adventure. Nhadala taught me Common and how to fight, how to take care of myself. I don't need you anymore, I just want to see your airship."

He nodded. "I know you don't. Brother, Shinra and Me packed up and left as soon as we could. Brother was contacted by Rikku that she met Yuna and wanted to be a spherehunter and off we went. But, we need you now. I need you now."

She curled her fingers in the bag and licked her lips. "I just want to see the airship. Dammit, I don't even care about helping you. I just want to see what was so exciting to make you leave."

He looked down, nodding slightly. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

She shook her head slightly, her braid trailing over the back of her neck. "It doesn't matter, it's over - "

"Then why are you packing everything?"

Her hands froze, hovering over her bag. "I want to go with you, I want to go on adventures, and to fight fiends with you and fix the engine with you and be with you again."

He nodded. "We have an extra room if you want it."

She glanced up at him. "Really?"

He smiled softly, opening his arms. "And, you are a much better engineer than me. Especially for heavy equipment."

She hummed, nodding slowly. "True, I am. I'll join you permanently if you promise to fix our relationship."

He nodded, keeping his arms open. "I'll seal the deal with a kiss."

She smiled and stepped over to him. "Deal."

He smiled widely, gently resting his hands on her hips as she pressed her lips to his. He couldn't be happier, having her back with him, in his arms. Granted, he had to wok on their relationship but he was happy just to have her back.


End file.
